jackryanfandomcom-20200213-history
Jack Ryan Wiki:How to help
There are many ways that you can help the Tom Clancy Wiki community! This page tries to help new users understand what needs to be done and how they can help improve the wiki. If you need high level help, consider contacting one of the Tom Clancy Wiki:Administrators (by leaving a comment on their talk page). Welcome to the Tom Clancy Wiki! Welcome to the Tom Clancy Wiki. The aim of this site is to comprehensively document everything related to Tom Clancy. Not only this but we aim to do so in a professional manner, providing pleasant, standardised formats for each type of page. Get Credit Before you dive into making changes to the site, consider . This will add you to the and will mean you get credit for any contributions that you make. If you don't create an account then you can still edit and create new pages, but you will be identified by your IP address. New Articles Something important is missing from the wiki? Create a new article about it! Don't be shy about putting new stuff up, even if it is not perfect, others will see and further improve the article. For pages a list of the pages the wiki needs see, . Filling out Stubs A good way to get started at the Tom Clancy Wiki is to fill out some Article Stubs. Stubs are articles that don't yet have enough information. To view the list of stubs have a look at the Stubs Master Category. Voting on Ideas More often than not people come up with great ideas to add or change rules, subject matter or policies. When one of these ideas comes up they post it on the Ideas page until a decision is made. The decision is not only up to the Administrators (Whom can overrule votes if it's in the best interest of the wiki) but also you folks out there. To see a list of the current ideas as well as past approved and declined ideas please go to the TomClancyWiki:Ideas page. The Task List See the Task List for a list of current Tom Clancy Wiki tasks to help with (or add to). Quality Control One of the strengths of wiki is its iterative design process. A stub will be written, and someone will come and add a paragraph, and someone else will add something more, and so on. A side effect of this can be somewhat inconsistant article quality. Pages that are way "below the bar" are listed in the Cleanup Category. These pages have useful information, but are grammatically incorrect, written from the first-person perspective, or violate certain policies in some other way. Acting as a copyeditor and fixing these articles is a great way to meaningfully contribute to Tom Clancy Wiki. Watching the Wiki The page shows a list of all the changes that have been made to the site. Have a look at the list to see if anything interesting is going on. Alternatively, if you are logged in you can add pages to your by clicking the 'Watch' link at the top of an article. The Watchlist is like your own Recent Changes page, showing only those pages that interest you. This is useful for keeping up with certain sections of the wiki that you are interested in. Get Involved There are discussions going on all the time about the Wiki, and your input is always of value. Clicking on the discussion link at the top of an article will take you to a discussion page for that article. For a lot of parts of the site there are already discussions taking place that you can contribute on, or you can start your own discussion on the relevant page and someone will hopefully notice it in the Recent Changes list or searching that article themselves. Spread The Word! Spread the word! This Wiki grows as a resource due to the contributions of users like you, and they have to find the site somehow. Post on the messageboards you frequent (But please- no spamming of our URL. That doesn't just annoy people, it makes us all look bad), add our URL to your signature, or link to us from your website.